Killing Loneliness
by fuzzy-ninja
Summary: An evergrowing collection of ZukoKatara vingettes. Ranging from anytime to anywhere to any rating. UPDATED, CHAPTERS 9-11.
1. Drunk On Shadows

Killing Loneliness

By Kelly/kg-rose/major-dork

**Disclaimer:** ATLAB belongs to Nick & etc.

**A/N:** I know I said that all fics are under hiatus, but I was bored to **DEATH** in my English class the other day, so I just decided to kill time by listening to H.I.M. and write something… This is what that something turned out to be.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drunk On Shadows**

****

She encountered him in the dark woods. He asked, no, _demanded_ her to take him to the Avatar.

She said no.

He made a deal.

"We'll fight it out. You win, I leave you alone. I win, you give me the Avatar."

"Fine."

No sooner had she spoke her agreement did he fire a ball of flame at her. She cursed and threw a water ball to dissipate the flames. Steam arose.

When the steam faded away, he charged at her, head-on. She didn't react fast enough and got the wind knocked out of her.

She came to and saw him standing triumphantly over her. She spat at him and his smirk became a scowl.

"Give up yet?"

"No!"

He stepped on her abdomen and she groaned in pain.

"Fuck you!" she yelled out.

"Heh, not a bad idea."

She groaned again.

He took his foot off her and proceeded to help her up. She was a bit, nay, greatly confused at this act of chivalry. But she still held her guard. _He might try to trick me…_

"You win." he said suddenly. _Wait, what?_ Before she could react, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

She had never felt so… warm.

After what had seemed like forever, they pulled apart. He let go of her, turned around, and walked away back into the darkness of the woods.

_It's remarkably absent without you around.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Writing fight scenes... Not exactly my forté. Bleh.


	2. Lost In Light

Killing Loneliness

By Kelly/kg-rose/major-dork

**Disclaimer:** ATLAB belongs to Nick & etc.

**A/N:** I know I said that all fics are under hiatus, but I was bored to **DEATH** in my English class the other day, so I just decided to kill time by listening to H.I.M. and write something… This is what that something turned out to be.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lost In Light**

****

It was up in the North Pole when she had begun to finally feel at home. Sure, there was no warm sun, but there was the snow, the ice, the ocean, and most importantly, the moon.

_My source of power._

_My source of life._

Yue directed them to Tui and La. Aang found his way into the Spirit World and the two girls watched over him silently.

But then _he_ came.

_Fire versus Water, round two_. She thought bitterly as the fight for Aang took place.

And again, he won.

"You rise with the moon… I rise with the sun." He arrogantly retorted when he took her friend away.

_I want you to love me like you love the sun.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeah. Well. NOTHINGTOSAY. Last line is from "Vampire Heart" by HIM.


	3. St Agnes

Killing Loneliness

By Kelly/kg-rose/major-dork

**Disclaimer:** ATLAB belongs to Nick & etc.

**A/N:** I know I said that all fics are under hiatus, but I was bored to **DEATH** in my English class the other day, so I just decided to kill time by listening to H.I.M. and write something… This is what that something turned out to be.

* * *

**Chapter 3: St. Agnes**

****

It was a superstition that some of the older girls in her tribe used to practice. Even Gran-Gran had once done such a thing, which was "another reason I ended up with your grandfather".

Katara stood in front of the mirror, five minutes before midnight on the eve of the feast day for a saint… She struggled to remember the story.

_**----------**_

_This is from a religion that we don't even believe in, Gran-Gran._

_It matters not the religion, young one, but the experience. Are you ready to hear the story? _

_Yes. I am._

_Agnes was born into nobility. At the age of ten and three, she was ordered to marry the son of a high ranking general who was friend's with her father, or rather, her father's money. She refused to marry him, and the duke of the city punished her by sentencing her to death. At the time, they didn't allow such punishments to befall virgins, so the duke ordered the general's son to rape her. Afterwards, the duke himself set the fire to her pyre, but the spirits had preserved her honor. Enraged, the duke sliced her head off with his sword. Then, the great spirit of her nation (no one can really remember where) thundered out to His people, "Remember Agnes, and worship her as a patron of virgins and those who are chaste until they take their wedding vows". Many seasons later, young women began to practice a ritual of praying to Agnes on her death-day, and asking her to show them a vision of their future husband._

**_----------_**

It was only a minute until midnight. She picked up a brush, and began to brush her hair, as Gran-Gran said she should do. _Remember to not turn around when you see his face, because then he will disappear! Not only from your vision, but from your life! _Her grandmother's reminder repeated in her head.

Midnight.

Katara was breathing a bit shakily, nervous and excited to see who it was she was to marry, the "powerful bender" that Aunt Wu had told her about…

Suddenly, a face began to form over her right shoulder. It was blurry and hard to make out who it was. Next, a body began to form, completing the mystery of her impending companion, her true love.

She dropped the brush in horror.

"Zuko!"

He didn't answer.

_Is… is this for real?_

(Honey, Aunt Wu said "the one you shall marry", not "the one you shall love")

_So I'm not going to end up with him? Oh, thank the spirits-_

(I'm just repeating what she said. His reflection is there for real, though)

_Well, I'll just turn around and he'll disappear!_

She turned.

But he was right there, waiting.

(I told you, his reflection was for real)

_Beyond a mortal man impassion'd far, at these voluptuous accents, he arose, ethereal, flush'd, and like a throbbing star, seen mid the sapphire heaven's deep repose; into her dream he melted, as the rose, blendeth its odour with the violet,— solution sweet: meantime the frost-wind blows, like Love's alarum pattering the sharp sleet, against the window-panes; St. Agnes' moon hath set.

* * *

_

**A/N: **This superstition is for real, ya know. January 20th is the Eve of St. Agnes, and on midnight of that day, you're supposed to stand in front of a mirror, and brush or comb your hair. Supposedly, you'll get to see your future husband, but if you turn around, he'll disappear. I have yet to try this, but I will this year. The story about Agnes is partially true, she was a noble who refused marriage and was raped and killed for it. But I just changed around some titles and whatnot. Oh, and the stuff at the ending? It's from Verse 39 of "The Eve of St. Agnes" by Keats.


	4. Trouble With A Capital T

Killing Lonliness

by: fuzzyninja

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike D. & Bryan K. Obvious geniuses.

A/N: Jeez, I almost forgot about this fic. Silly me. XD

--

**Chapter 4: Trouble With A Capital T**

As a waterbender foolishly sauntering about the Fire Nation's capital city, Katara hadn't fully remembered the Number One Very Important Rule Of Being In The Fire Nation that Sokka had chastised everyone in the group about.

--

_"No bending! None, whatsoever. So unless the two of you," Sokka nodded to Toph and Katara, "start farting fire, absolutely NO BENDING. Am I clear?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." The girls replied bck in a bored tone._

_Aang just beamed mischievously. At least he knew how to firebend._

--

Katara wished that she had remembered that Very Important Rule when she had just entered the clothing store and bumped straight into Ty Lee. She had especially wished that she had remembered this Very Important Rule when she bended the water out of her canteen to hit Ty Lee with a powerful water-whip to the face.

It probably didn't help that some passerby's screamed out, "Waterbender!", in what seemed like an alert for the entire city to go up in arms.

In a few seconds, Katara had gone from being a waterbender foolishly sauntering about the city to a waterbender running about the city, like a crazed, panicked, mad-woman. But of couse, she had her reasons for acting like so. And before she knew it, "dammit" had become to only available word in her vocabulary. _Dammit to this and dammit to that. Dammit, dammit, dammit, double-dammit. How do I get into these messes?_

Katara had been running the streets at lightning speed for what seemed like hours. Her heart was pounding so fast that at any moment, it might have exploded. Her lungs were expanding and contracting so fast, that the two mutual actions seemed to combine into one. Adrenaline and blood was being pumped to all new extremes. _Because this time I'm just not dealing with a few firebenders- no, I'm dealing with the whole damn city!_

_Wait! Over there! _Katara ran into a weaponry shop. Here, she could find refuge _and_ defense.

The balding shopkeeper eyed the erratically panting girl suspiciously. "May I help you, Miss?"

"Just... just looking, th... thanks." She managed to wheeze out.

Katara escaped to the back section of the store and pretended to be interested in the wares. "Nice swords." She said to the shopkeeper, still under his wary gaze. He merely humphed.

After for what seemed to be an eternity (but was rather a fifteen minute period), Katara began to wonder what happened to the mob that was chasing after her. Of course, she had not actually turned around once to get a good glimpse at said mob, or if there was even a mob at all.

"Miss, you've been staring at those daggers for a while now," the shopping said, interrupting her paranoid thoughts, "May I interest you into purchasing one?"

Before she could answer, the door opened and in walked another patron-

"Zuko!" she yelled out.

"You." he said, bitterly.

Katara waited for his usual defensive stance, but it never came. He just stood there, with a half-confused, half-amused look on his face, as if he were trying to tell her, _"Are you sure you want to fight in a weapons strore?"_ But instead, he said, "Are you going to move or what?" His tone was acidic, but dripped with a hint of tedium.

"Move?" She repeated the word like as if it were from another language. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that._

Zuko simply ignored the girl and walked up to the shopkeeper, who had seemed to get a bit sweaty around his brows. "I'm here to pick up a package."

"Of course, sir!" The shopkeeper bowed and scurried off to the backroom of the store.

Katara stared, flabbergasted, at Zuko. He stared right back. _This is too amusing for me._

It was as if the two of them had never actually met, fought, argued, bargained, or _shared that damned space in that cave _together. No, they were strangers.

"That was quite stupid, you know." He finally said, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Waterbending. And in public, may I add. Honestly, I thought you were the smart one in the group."

"It was a reaction! I couldn't help it! Wait, why am I explaining myself to _you_?"

"Because technically, you are an enemy to the nation, with possible plans to overthrow the government. For that, I should be arresting you."

"...But you're not."

"Precisely my point." What that point was, Katara was trying to figure out.

Before anything else could be exchanged between the two, the shopkeeper came walking back into the main showroom. In his arms, was a long, rectangular package. "Your package, sir."

Zuko paid, thanked, and took his package from the shopkeeper. He turned back to Katara, who had stayed in her same spot in front of the dagger display, and silent the whole time.

"I suggest you do something different with your hair and get a new set of clothes if you don't want people to recognize you again." Zuko handed her a few silver coins, and left the store.

Katara ran out of the store and up to her _(former?) _enemy. "Why are you doing this? Helping me?" She demanded, holding onto his arm with a vice-like grip.

His hardeded expression softened a bit. "I'm sorry for what happened in Ba Sing Se. But..." he shifted uncomfortably in her unrelenting gaze, "Some things are not our choice."

She wanted to scream. _Not your choice?! You had a bloody choice! Fight with us, for the good of the world! Or fight with her, that bitch of a sister you've got! You chose her. How dare you._

He shrugged off her grip, and continued on his way, to wherever it may be.

Katara watched Zuko walk away, and wished she could have said to him what she was thinking.

Or even slapped him. He deserved a good slap to the face.

She had run so many scenarios through her mind, ever since the events leading up to the downfall of the Earth Kingdom. All of them somehow involved her encountering the prince, and causing him all the pain that he had caused her.

But no. She had accepted his money, his advice, and his apology.

--

-fin


	5. Waiting

Killing Lonliness

by: fuzzyninja

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike D. & Bryan K. Obvious geniuses.

A/N: This is what happens when I try to write fanfiction whilst under-the-weather. I am horrified with how this chapter turned out. D:

--

**Chapter 5: Waiting**

Under the flickering light of the campfire, Katara and Zuko patiently waited for the rest of their companions to return from a quick trip into a nearby town.

Not that either of them were complaining, really.

Their relationship had changed quite a lot in the span of a one month period. Things had gone from the two of them cursing each other out (insults that would make even the hardiest of sailors blush) to little flirtacious jokes that obviously underlined the fact that there was plenty of sexual tension between the teens.

And yet, in all the space they had, in all the time that they shared, all physical actions were purely chaste.

Except for now.

As Katara was busy watching the stars make their nightly journey across the heavens, Zuko had quietly left the area he was sitting in and crawled over to her. When Katara finally looked down, she saw how close he had suddenly become to her. Before she could say or do anything, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Seconds later, the hug melted into a series of girlish giggles and boyish blushes. Katara opened her mouth to give him a (sweet and probably embarrassing) compliment.

Zuko took this opportunity to pull Katara into a deep kiss. _Solely based on hormones, too. Good Agni, I'm loving this._

When they finally parted, there was once again a flurry of giggles, blushes, and pants.

Still blushing, Zuko managed to say, "I've been wanting to do that since our fight in the North pole."

Katara sported a wide grin. "I've been waiting for you to do that ever since you tied me up to that tree!"

_Sexual tension? Ha!_

--

A/N: This would make some fantastic fanart, don't you think? _winkwinknudgenudge._

R + R, please:D


	6. Spring Fools

Killing Lonliness

by: fuzzy-ninja

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike D. & Bryan K. True geniuses.

A/N: Originally written for April Fool's Day. I'm horribly late in uploading this chapter, obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spring Fools**

Shakily, but still with some confidence, Katara walked up to her older brother, knowing that her confession was bound to bring up problems.  
Many problems.  
Many _bad_ problems.

"Sokka?" She asked, timidly.  
"Mm, yeah?" Her elder brother was busy sharpening his various weapons.  
"I... I have something to talk to you about."  
"Uh-huh."  
"It's serious."  
"I'm sure it is."  
"It has to do with a boy."  
Sokka put down the sharpening rock. "Listen, if this is about Aang, then-"

"It's about Zuko."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "What about the Angry Jerk?"  
"Well," she wringed her hands, "I saw him a while ago, out in the forest."  
"Shit," he swore loudly, "Did he see you?"  
"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"What is it, then?"

Katara sighed, "Well, when we met, instead of fighting or anything, we talked. We were talking for about an hour or two. But it only felt like minutes passing by, you know? It was just us, speaking about nothing and everything, underneath the stars, and the moon, and the peaceful night. It was rather wonderful, really."

Sokka stared, absolutely bewildered.

"But then, things began getting heavier. Physical, I mean. It started with a little kiss on the cheek. But that led to a kiss on the lips, and to the neck, collarbone, to everywhere," she closed her eyes and dreamily sighed, "Oh, and from there, things just began to get better, you know? He's got really warm hands. Oh so warm..."

Sokka kept a mask of blankness on his face, but on the inside, he was screaming. He was not hearing this. Not from his baby sister. Not from his sweet, chaste, naive sister. _Dear spirits, no._

"I learned so much from him last night. So many things," Katara giggled, obviously remembering something that Sokka did not want to know, "It was just so amazing. I can't believe it, though. I gave in so easily to him. I mean, he was just that good. What else could a girl do? Which is what I wanted to talk to you about Sokka. See, we're thinking about eloping."

His mouth finally dropped, the only psychical sign of his already building rage. _When I get my hands on that Firebending bastard, I'm going to rip off his-_

"Because I'm carrying his child." Katara interrupted his thoughts with her final confession.

"What." Sokka said, trying to control his anger.

She looked at him dumbly. "Did I go too fast for you? I had s-e-x with Z-u-k-o, and now I'm going to have his b-a-b-y."

A miniature explosion went off in Sokka's head. He began sputtering and swearing loudly, making sure to use every curse in the book.

"I'm so glad we could have this talk. You're so understanding." Katara said happily, as if his previous actions hadn't happened. "Which is fantastic, because we're in so much love. That, and he really knows how to please a lady." She added, tounge-in-cheek.

"GOOD SPIRITS, KATARA!"

Suddenly, Katara began laughing wildly. In seconds, Toph (who decided to ride the whole "confession" out by a tree) joined in her loud and obnoxious fit.

"Wh-what's going on?" Sokka exclaimed, startled by Toph's appearance, "Spirits be damned, Katara, this isn't funny!"

After a short while, the girls' laughter died down. Katara wiped a tear from her eye. "Happy Spring Fools Day, Sokka." She said, with a mischievous grin.

In the revelatory silence, Toph sniggered.

"Son of a bitch. Katara, you nearly gave me a stroke."  
"It was well worth it for all those pranks and jokes you used to pull on me."

"Hey Katara," Toph interrupted, "Aang is coming this way."  
"Oh," her grin turned wicked, "Excellent."

"Hey guys! I found some tasty purple berries over by a stream in the forest. I gathered enough for everyo-"  
"Oh, Aang!" Katara threw herself dramatically upon the young Avatar, "I need to talk to you about something important."  
"What about?"  
"Oh, a boy..."

* * *

A/N: Nothing wrong with a little humor every now and again. R & R, mon amis! 


	7. Didn't Really Mean To

Killing Lonliness

by: fuzzyninja

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_ belongs to Mike D. & Bryan K. Obvious geniuses.

A/N: Written at 12.45 AM. What what? Hah, inspiration (and presperation) hits at the wierdest times.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Didn't Really Mean To**

She didn't really mean to lean towards him like that.

And she was sure that he didn't really mean to wrap his arms around her, either.

No, neither of them really meant to look at each other like that; he was looking for hope in the wrong direction for many years, she was eager, willing, and wanting to fix all his problems- such was the nature of a healer.

She didn't mean to close her eyes-

He didn't mean to brush that strand of hair from her face-

Or kiss her. No, he certainly did not mean to do that, either.

Not that she didn't mind. Sure, standing outside admist the pouring downfall of rain was likely to be a bad idea in the long run, but at this point, it didn't matter, it couldn't have mattered. They were both shivering, cold, and covered in her element, but the fever of teenaged passions and rushed love kept sparks of warmth between the two.

Let the heavens know that he surely did not mean to tear at the clothes like that, or that she did not mean to give in, no, not at all.

She didn't mean to gasp at his touch just as he didn't mean to breath her name like a mantra to save his life.

He didn't mean to leave her for the call of prestige, power, and restoration of broken honor.

She didn't mean to ever fall for him, her enemy.

He didn't mean to forget her.

She did.

* * *


	8. Fight

Killing Lonliness  
by fuzzyninja

* * *

Chapter 8: Fight 

It was nothing but a warm spring day.  
The first day of spring.  
She was grateful for it.

He was not.  
It was just another reminder to him.  
He was a failure.

She walked up to the brook.  
_Time to fill up the water containers._

He walked up to the brook.  
_Time to get a drink of water._

She looked up, as did he.  
She looked happy and refreshed. _Will he challenge me?_  
_Will she fight me?_

They stared at the other, until farmilliar voices called them back.

She turned and walked towards her brother and the Avatar.  
He turned and walked towards his uncle.

They turned back for a small second, just to see what the other was doing.

She smiled.  
He smirked.

_I'll fight you another day._

* * *

A/N: This was originally a stand-alone fic called "Fight", but I was unsatisfied with how it came out, so I deleted all the chapters, minus the first one, which is what you've just read here. 

R + R, plznthx.


	9. I Hate Love Songs

Sokka hummed. Whenever he was working on something, he hummed. Usually, it was just some made-up tune, or a silly little Water Tribe song, but this one was different.  
It was... catchy.

Catchy enough for Zuko to start humming along, as the two boys worked together to start a good campfire byt the edge of the Air Temple. The rain and wind was becoming quite a problem for their group. Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what he was humming.  
"Eh, some dumb tune these dancing hippies sang when we were stuck in their fancy badger-mole cave."  
Zuko blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that. "How did the song go?"

"Don't let Sokka explain it to you." Katara waltzed by the boys, carrying a pot of what seemed to be tonight's dinner. Sokka dropped the wood he was supposed to be handing to Zuko, and began poking inside the pot.  
"Well, why don't you tell me?"  
She snorted. "Like you would care."

Silence passed and Zuko coughed, hoping to somewhat ease the awkward silence. He would have said something in response, something like, "Well, clearly I do care because I'm the one asking", but fear of the Wrath of the Waterbender made his throat tighten up quite effectively.

"C'mon, Katara," said Sokka, his mouth full of whatever was in the pot, "tell him. It won't kill 'im."  
"Maybe it will." She said sweetly, in a way that reminded Zuko of Azula. He gulped.

Katara cleared her throat and began. "It's a song called, 'The Cave of Two Lovers'-"  
"Wouldn't it be 'The Tale of the Cave of Two Lovers'?" Sokka interrupted.

Katara glared at her brother for the interruption. She opened her mouth to continue when Sokka spoke again.  
"Or maybe it's 'The Song of the Tale of the Two Lovers and the Cave'. That could work."  
"It does sound more descriptive." Zuko nodded.

Katara shook her head and groaned. It was going to be a long night... 


	10. In Her Fear

It's not that I was afraid to kill him, no, not at all.  
I was afraid of what it would make me.

I told Aang that I wasn't sure about why I hesitated to take a life that should have been taken, and he understood. How could he not? Wasn't my situation exactly what he was going through?

I told Zuko the truth: I told him that I couldn't kill the man who so righteously deserved to die. He too, understood, and said that my choice made me strong.

I told him what I didn't tell Aang; that I didn't kill him because I was afraid of guilt, of conviction. I was afraid to be known as a killer, like him. I was afraid of everything.

If I was supposed to be so strong, then why wasn't I able to stop a single tear from falling down my face? Some strength.

Somehow, Zuko made me feel stronger after he wiped away that tear (as well as the few that followed), and drew me into a hug. 


	11. None But The Brave

"It was a good fight you two put up, really." Azula's voice jittered up and down, reeming with insanity. She was gone, completely. She cackled and stroked a broken nail up and down the exposed throat of her brother.

At times, Azula was like a spider. A huntress, always weaving webs to ensnare her prey. On today's menu, it was her traitor of a brother, and his new little friend- that waterbending bitch.

She sighed and picked up a wine glass that she had brought into the cell. "Thristy, brother?" A girlish giggle escaped her lips- she was playing such a delightful joke on him, and oh, how she loved to play delightful jokes!

He whispered something, a broken mantra perhaps, as the chains around his wrists tinkled gently.

"No? How unfortunate. You know what they say about Water Tribe blood," she said as she took a sip from the glass, "it's as pure as the arctic snow." Azula smacked her lips and then moved to whisper in his ear softly, "Yum yum."

Azula may have always lied, but this time Zuko knew damn well it was the truth. 


End file.
